


Lucky

by KillerKells202



Series: BumbleeBee Week [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blake's Ring, Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), Cute, Cute Ending, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Ratings: G, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang's Sunflower Pop Cap, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Yang opens a cap bottle from a vending machine. Instead of money, she wins a sunflower design. Summer tells her it's lucky. She meets a friend named Blake and learns that her mother is right.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: BumbleeBee Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771936
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	Lucky

When Yang was younger, she used to run through a field of wildflowers. Summer passed her a drink from playing too long in the summer heat. When Yang opened the bottle, there was a picture under the lid. Excited, the blonde beamed, showing it off to her mother.

"That's a lucky sign, Yang. Today might be your lucky day."

With a grin, she pocketed the piece, planning to keep it forever.  
\---

Years passed, and Yang took Ruby to the park by themselves. Ruby needed to blow off energy, and Yang needed a break from the house and her father. When they arrived, Yang observed their surroundings. A sad smile appeared on her face as she watched the other children play with their moms.

Not keeping Ruby out of her sight, she went to a nearby vending machine, placing a quarter in the coin slot. She marched back to the playground, watching her sister. Yang didn't feel like joining them, rather her emotions of missing her mom getting the better of fun. The young girl refused to be the dark cloud over a sunny day.

As Yang sat in the grass, a girl with black hair and cat ears approached. In her hand, she had the same drink. "Hello."

Yang closed in on herself. It's not that she didn't want company, she didn't want to ruin their cheery mood. "Hi." The blonde hated how her voice sounded, low octave tone escaping her vocals.

 _It's rude to ask for an introduction without introducing yourself first._ “I’m Blake.”

 _Might as well try to be friendly. She's not giving up._ “Hey, Blake. I'm Yang." The blonde child beamed, holding out her hand.

"That's my mom, there. I see you come here with your sister a lot. Where's your mom?"

Lilac eyes nearly filled with tears. Yang's been so busy taking care of Ruby she's had to put her emotions aside. Inhaling deeply, she stilled her emotions. "She disappeared. No one knows where she is."

Black ears flattened, blending into her short hair. "Oh… I'm sorry to hear that, Yang." She raised her voice into a hopefulness to help console her companion. "I hope she turns up."

Yang softly smiled. "Yeah, me too."

Blake opened her drink, twisting the bottle cap off. A sunflower peeked underneath the flimsy metal. Yang caught a glimpse of it before the other girl stuck it in her pocket.

"Hey, wait a moment." Gently, Yang grabbed her hand, opening it to reveal the unmistakable stamp. She smiled at the memory. "I know it's not money, but it's not blank. My mom said that the flower is a lucky sign. Today might be your lucky day." The blonde beamed.

Blake smiled, happy the mood is lifted. "You know, Yang? I think it is. I made a new friend, and I got a sunflower pop cap."

Blake's mom waved her daughter over, telling her it was time to go. "I think someone needs more luck than I do." Before scampering off, the brunette tossed the cap in Yang's lap. "See you later, Yang." Blake called over her shoulder, waving.

"Bye, Blake, nice meeting you." As Yang finished the last of her drink, something caught in her mouth. She coughed it up in her hand. In it, a small gold ring with a purple gem appeared. Her friend's words resounded in her head. Quickly, she leaped up, dashing over. "Blake, wait up." Both mom and daughter turned. Yang wiped the jewl off on her shirt, opening Blake's hand and giving it to her. "I think I'm the lucky one. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Sure. See you later." She waved, watching her friend go. She turned back to Ruby, playing with friends of her own.

\---

Yang drove Blake to one of their favorite spots. The cat Faunus held her tightly as they wound through the familiar roads at lightning speed. She had no idea what her girlfriend had in store tonight, only that both wanted a break. The blonde always knew how to surprise her. The moon was full, the stars shining brightly without a single cloud in the sky. She basked in her natural element. One of the things Yang claimed to love about her.

When they arrived, the couple sat in the grass of the park they met many years prior. As a tradition, they grabbed a bottle, nearly all of them were losers except one or two which they maybe got five lien out of. Together, they screwed open the caps, teasing and nudging each other playfully until one of them revealed the underside.

Blake smiled, showing the sunflower underneath, the one she gave Yang years ago. The Faunus found it among her memento box, bring it to light. Her original cap that said _try again later_ forgotten, tossed in the grass to be overlooked as she revealed the sunflower. It proved the right thing to do as Yang's smile proved worth it.

"Now, let me see yours."

The blonde shrugged, revealing the plain tin underneath. Yang appeared disappointed. "Maybe next time. We can't all be lucky."

Blake smirked, leaning her head on Yang's shoulder to put her girlfriend into a false sense of security. Yang placed her hands behind her to hold them both steady. Suddenly, the cat Faunus jumped up, flipping the coin in Yang's lap. "I think someone needs more luck than I do." She jogged away, laughing like the little child she once was carefree, before a life of cynicism.

Flawlessly, Yang caught it, seeing parts of the flower erased and the edges bent. The smell of it rusting with age. "Hey, wait a minute!" She darted after Blake, who wasn't trying to get away. Effortlessly, she caught her hand, pulling their bodies together. They giggled as if school children who had a crush on one another.

Yang wrapped both arms around her waist, neck nuzzled against her cheek. She closed her eyes, inhaling the pleasant scent of her girlfriend. Hopefully, that would change. Intertwining their fingers, she pushed something in her palm.

With the light of the pale moon, twinkle of the stars, the stillness of the night, it proved to be a better time than anything she could've asked for. A whisper against the shell of her cheek sent a shiver down Blake's spine. "I'd like to think I'm the lucky one." With that, she took a few steps back.

Curiously, Blake rolled the band around her hand, getting a feel for the material. It didn't take night vision to see what it was. A simple gold band with an amethyst gem in the middle of it, a real one this time. A simple but perfect design. When she turned, her mouth dropped, her hand instantly covering it. Tears of happiness threatened to spill. She would not allow her make-up to run and ruin this perfect moment just yet.

Yang smiled up at her from one knee planted in the ground. "You have no idea how many speeches I've had in my head, prepared to tell you about the day we met, and how much you mean to me. How honored I would be if you said yes. But, you already know all of that because you tease me about it from telling you so often. So, I've decided to keep it simple like this very night. Blake Belladonna, will make me the luckiest person in the world and become my wife?"

"Yes!" She lowered herself, wrapping her arms around the blonde, nearly knocking her fiancee over. Face pressed into her shoulder as they held each other tightly. Nothing would ever tear them apart. The ring that goes on in a circle would be their relationship, never-ending.

Yang placed the circle around her finger, admiring how it looks on her hand in the moonlight and how it made Blake's golden eyes pop in the darkness. A sight she'd keep forever in her mind. The cat Faunus pressed their lips together, not wanting to let this memory go. Forever Yang would be hers, forever she'd have this ring, her ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of myself. Despite learning that Bumbleebee week started yesterday, I managed to put a fic together, 1,353 words. So proud of myself for my shortest fic. Fluffy Bees! I'll try to have more content as the week continues, but I pulled this out at the last second. We shall see.


End file.
